To The Children Who Inherit Courage
by GemmaniGirl
Summary: Five years since they last met. A reunion full of memories. Now, it is time for the old to pass on their knowledge to the new generation. weirds me out how this fits REALLY well with Savers oO Songfic.


Yuuki o Uketsugu Kodomotachi e; To The Children Who Inherit Courage

Memorial Song

Translated lyrics in italics

-

**Bokutachi wa koko ni iru yo**

**Kimi ga kuru no o matte iru**

_**We are here**_

_**Waiting for you to come**_

Takuya Kanbara turned his head as he stood in the middle of a park. The five-year anniversary of when they had traveled to the Digital World was today. He couldn't help but smile as he shut his eyes. Over those years they had met other children who traveled to the Digital World, and just like them, saved it. Though they had the help of digimon partners. They had all gotten together, on this day, to celebrate together. To exchanged their stories, their adventures. The wind blew softly as Takuya thought back to their adventure.

**Ikutsu no ayamachi o bokura wa shita no ka na?**

**Sore demo kimi ni wa mune o haritai Kaze no naka de**

_**How many mistakes have I made?**_

_**Despite them, I want to extend my heart to you in the wind**_

When he had first came to the Digital World, he had been a jerk. Always trying to be the leader. As their adventures continued however, they all worked together. They brought different traits to the team. As JP had put it, they were like a fire, each well balanced (Izumi had told him about what JP had said). It was like the other digidestin. Tai, the 'leader' of one team, was rash and loud-mouthed during the beginning of their adventures. However, over time he changed, thought he still often acted like an idiot. Davis, the 'leader' that came after Tai, was entitled an idiot when their adventure began. However, he truly wasn't stupid. He was pretty smart and often risked his life to protect his friends. Actually, now that Takuya thought of it that reminded him a lot of Kouji. Takato, the 'leader' of the Tamers (another team of digidestin), out of all of them, didn't seem like a leader. He was kind, and timid at times however, when push came to shove Takato always fought for what was right. Each team, intertwined with one another, they worked together. Actually, it was thanks to Davis and his friends that Takuya and the others were able to return to the Digital World. Now, five years later, they were still young children who protected the world they loved, there second home.

"Takuya!" A voice called snapping him out of his thoughts. His head shot up as he looked towards the group waiting for him. JP, Izumi, Kouji, Kouichi and Tommy all stood there. Izumi had been the one to call him; she smiled brightly waving as Takuya picked up his pace meeting up with them.

"You're late baka," Kouji stated forcing a small laugh and glare from Takuya.

"I spaced out on my way here and got lost, heh sorry." Takuya laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. Kouji simply shook his head as he turned around walking towards another larger group Kouichi walking next to him. They all walked together being greeted by the older digidestin. Out of all the groups, Takuya and the others were the youngest. Tai looked at them smiling slightly as he watched an argument break out between Takuya and Kouji. Matt couldn't help but laugh shaking his head seeing the fight too.

"Hey, it's just like us." Tai stated to his friend forcing another laugh from Matt as he nodded.

"Yea, it is!"

**Massugu na hitomi ga bokura o tsuyoku shita**

**Yuuki mo egao mo subete o kimi ni tsutaetakute**

_**Pure eyes made me strong**_

_**I want to give to you courage, a face with a smile, everything**_

"Let's get this party started!" Terriermon shouted from his Tamers shoulder. Henry sweat-dropped slightly shaking his head at Terriermon's enthusiasm. Takato laughed slightly as Rika shook her head irritably. Takuya couldn't help but smile slightly watching as the celebration began. His eyes wandered to the sky again as he thought back. They knew there would be a new set of digidestin one day. Tai had remarked how when the message from Ophanimon had come to their world, Tai had wanted nothing more then to help them. Takato also wanted to help, during the adventure; he had been in the Digital World with Guilmon. They were biomerged as Gallantmon and when Takato had seen Izumi wandering around the Autumn Leaf Festival looking for the Toucanmon, however… He knew that it wasn't his place; it was the place for the new digidestin. And so, he stayed out of their way, though he and Guilmon watched over them until it came down to the final fight. Takuya thought silently, he remembered Lady Ophanimon, she had guided them all the way until the fight with Cherubimon, and actually… Takuya believed that she continued to guide them. Tai laughed slightly sitting next to his partner Agumon munching on some food they had brought observing all the children. He couldn't help but smile staring at all the different generations blending together. He thought back to when he was young, meeting his partner, protecting the Digital World and then… Giving it up to the next generation. Just as Davis had done with Takato and his team and Takato had done for Takuya. And just like Takuya would do one day.

**Together... wasurenaide hoshii**

**Machi o aruku donna hito mo**

**Together... kimi to onaji you ni**

**Minna kodomo datta koto o**

_**Together... what kind of person**_

_**Walking down the street could want to forget**_

_**Together... that, the same as you are**_

_**Everyone was once a child?**_

The now adult digidestin walked together through the park as they chatted and exchanged stories. Takuya couldn't help but shake his head listening to Kari tell him about the Dark Ocean. Kouji had always listened to Kari's stories the most, probably because she was another Holder of Light. Kouichi was discussing something with Ken and Henry while Izumi spoke to Yolie and Mimi. JP was entertaining the youngest Tamers with magic tricks while Tommy watched amazed. The leader of the Frontier group trailed behind the group slightly as he shut his eyes reminiscing. However, he soon trailed behind the whole group, and eventually, lost them. Takuya couldn't help but groan slightly as he looked around.

"Why couldn't I have reminisced when we reached the Digital World for the party?" He grumbled slightly as he began to walk faster to catch up with the group. He turned his head however as he heard something move. He blinked slightly poking his head around a tree seeing a boy sitting under a tree holding a scrapped knee.

"Hey there buddy, you okay?" Takuya walked over to him tilting his head to the side curiously. The boy looked up at him scooting back slightly as Takuya raised his hands up to show nothing was wrong. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Are you okay? Do you want me to get your pare-"

"Don't tell my parents!" The boy cut him off gulping slightly as Takuya blinked. The boy looked down quickly as Takuya sat down in front of him checking his knee to see how bad it was. The boy remained silent for a moment before speaking again. "My mum doesn't like it when I get into fights…"

"I don't blame her, fighting isn't the best answer." Takuya stated wrapping the boys injured knee up with a cloth he had had. Takuya knew though, sometimes fighting was the only answer, even though he didn't like it.

**Tatakau koto dake ga tsuyosa ja nai nda yo**

**Kimi ni mo itsu ka wa mamoritai mono Wakaru hazu sa**

_**Only fighting isn't strength**_

_**Someday you'll understand what it is you want to protect**_

"Being strong, is being able to walk away from fights," Takuya spoke again as the boy tilted his head to the side curiously but listened to Takuya. "Fighting isn't right always, if it's necessary then its necessary but, you always had the choice to walk away." Takuya couldn't help but shake his head at that statement while the boy stared inquisitively. "At least, that's what everyone says… Truth be told, there are battles, where you have no choice but to fight. But, those are the fights, where you fight to protect those you love, you're friends, family… The people you hold dear to your heart. No matter what happens in life, those are the ones you should protect."

Images passed through Takuya's mind. The battles in the Digital World, the fights where they had no choice but to fight, and, the fights where they failed. All the areas the Royal Knights had scanned, and the revival of Lucemon. The battle that had nearly cost Kouichi, the sacrifice he had made for them. The boy looked at Takuya curiously as the boy seemed to space out thinking of the past speaking almost to himself. "Sometimes, things could seem dark, but there's always a light at the end of the tunnel. There's always something to look forward too."

**Together... bokura wa deaeta ne**

**Takusan no namida mo shitta**

**Together... ano hi tobitatta**

**"Butter-Fly" wa ima mo tobu yo**

_**Together... we were able to meet by chance**_

_**We had known lots of tears**_

_**Together... it flew away that day**_

_**And even now the "Butter-Fly" flies**_

"Hey Mister, why are you telling me all this?" The boy questioned. Takuya turned his head to look at him laughing slightly.

"I'm not sure actually," he smiled slightly as the boy laughed. Takuya smiled looking up at the sky again as a crowd of butterflies flew on by. The boy looked up standing up tenderly putting weight on his injured leg. Takuya looked at him before hoisting the boy onto his shoulders knowing he probably shouldn't walk. "Where's your house?"

"My friends are just over there sir, I can walk on my own…" The boy blushed slightly in embarrassment as Takuya shook his head.

"You shouldn't walk when you're hurt."

"I'm fine!"

"You should learn how to accept help from others." Takuya said as the boy fell silent looking down at Takuya. Takuya looked up at him smiling slightly again. "Where are your friends?"

"They're over by the swings."

"Do they know you got into a fight?" Takuya asked as he began to walk again. The boy couldn't help but laugh slightly shaking his head.

"Nope, I'm gonna get a lecture." The boy smiled slightly as Takuya laughed slightly. However, the boys' smile turned into a frown as he looked down at Takuya. "Hey Mister, don't you have to go somewhere?"

"Yea, but I can meet up with my friends later." Takuya stated looking at him smiling again in his normal carefree way. This smile caused a small smile to play across the boys face as he rested his arms against Takuya's head.

**Hajimari wa ano natsu no hi Monshou ga kimi o yobu**

**Kakegaenai paatonaa Shinka no kagayaki**

_**The beginning is that summer day when a crest**_

_**The shine of evolution and an irreplaceable partner call out to you**_

"Hey Mister?"

"Yea?"

"You said… You said that there's always a light at the end of the tunnel… But, if your life is so dark, how can you keep going?" Takuya looked up slightly at the boy before ahead again. He thought for a moment or two before he spoke answering.

"Courage," was the first word out of his mouth. The boy looked down at him curiously as Takuya continued. "To get to that light, you need courage."

"Then I won't be getting there… I'm not that brave." Takuya looked up at the boy again, who was now resting his head against his arms. Takuya couldn't help but shake his head slightly as he spoke again.

"To get to that light, it doesn't matter how much courage you have, as long as you have it, even if it's just a small amount. You also need a lot of hope and faith, no matter what, just never give up." The boy looked down at Takuya though, Takuya wasn't sure if any of that made sense. The boy, however, stared down at Takuya in slight awed and amazement as Takuya spoke again, though softer then before. "I know how you can lose sight of that light. How you can lose hope in everything and think there's nothing left in the world for you to do… That you can't win, but, there's always something that's waiting for you, something that you need to do, and there's always people watching out for you."

**Yuuki o uketsuida kodomotachi wa**

**Dejitaru waarudo o hashiru**

_**The children who inherited courage**_

_**Run in the Digital World**_

The little boy stared at Takuya. It was as if he was reflecting on past experiences. And, in fact, Takuya was reminiscing a little. Takuya sighed slightly looking ahead seeing children in the distance. One of the children looked up running towards them as Takuya thought again to his adventures, and the ones the other Chosen had told him. The boy smiled slightly though blushed slightly still embarrassed that he had to be carried. However, Takuya was right, he had to accept help from others. Tai, Davis and their teams had faced great evils, and in turn, met thousands of other digidestin. Digidestin today that are still fighting, and passing the torch on to others, like they had done for Takato and the Tamers along with Takuya and his team.

**Ichimai no aoi kaado Shinjiau muzukashisa**

**Hitotsu ni naru kokoro ga sekai o sukutta**

**Hatenai furontia Mitsume nagara**

**Densetsu o matotta supiritto**

_**The hearts which become one rescued the world**_

_**With a single blue card and the difficulty of believing in each other**_

_**While the spirits clad in legend**_

_**Gazed at an un-perishing frontier**_

New children, one day new children would be called forth in his place. They would take up the duty of protecting the Digital World. Takuya as he thought about it, wasn't sure if he would be able to pass on his duties to someone else. He wanted to continue protecting the Digital World no matter how old he got. However, deep down, he knew, one day, he would have to step aside like the others before him. The boy laughed slightly as he and Takuya reached the group of kids.

"You dummy, did you get into another fight?" A girl said as the boy scratched the back of his head laughing nervously.

"You're an idiot," another boy stated simply forcing a scowl from the little boy, and a rather large sweat-drop from Takuya. He couldn't help but shake his head as he set the little boy down. The boy looked up at him as the group asked him questions, like if he was all right or not. Takuya sighed stretching slightly as he began to move away the little boy stopping him.

"Hey Mister?" Takuya turned his head looking at the boy as he smiled. "Thanks."

**Atarashii kodomotachi ga**

**Mou kimi no ushiro o aruite iru**

_**The new children**_

_**Are walking behind you**_

Takuya looked at the boy before smiling softly ruffling the small boys hair as he spoke. "You'll be a good leader one day kid."

"You really think so Mister?"

"Yea I do," Takuya smiled before turning his head as Kouji came running towards him.

"You baka, where'd you go?" Kouji scowled as Takuya laughed slightly.

"I got a bit side tracked. Did I miss the party?" Kouji sweat-dropped shaking his head 'no'. Takuya grinned slightly. "Then let's go!"

"Bye Mister!"

"See ya, stay out of trouble!" Takuya waved as he and Kouji walked off towards where everyone else was.

**Bokutachi wa koko ni iru yo**

**Soshite, kimi ga kuru no o shinjiteru**

_**We are here**_

_**And we believe that you will come**_

Takuya stopped turning his head watching the children run off. The one helping the boy he had found. A small smile played across his lips as he watched the group. The future.

**Saa, hajimeyou**

**_Come, let's start it_**

"Takuya, you comin'!" Davis called as Takuya smiled nodding.

"Yea, let's go." Takuya turned his head one last time looking back at the children running off. A small smile on his lips.

**Saa, hajimarou**

**_Come, let's begin_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Yuuki o Uketsugu Kodomotachi e; To The Children Who Inherit Courage' nor digimon. 

GG: This is my first song-fic so be kind to me. I thought after listening to this song. I decided to do a cute little song-fic, its kinda stupid an corny but, hey! It's my first song-fic! It's my tribute to Digimon, seeing as from all I've heard is that there is no 5th season coming (or there could be, no one knows really). So, this is a tribute dedicated to each season of digimon, and all the fans who watched it.

Oh, and just to say, the reason why I didn't say the little boys name is because your not suppose to know, he can be any character from a fanfic about new chosen. It's up to you readers to give him a name-Knows how weird/corny that sounded- Well, I hope this song-fic was good and that you all enjoyed it!


End file.
